Yes
by Izumi-H
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Tidak peduli status kita adalah guru dan murid untuk saat ini. Aku ingin jadi kekasihmu, karena perasaanku kepadamu sudah tidak bisa ku bendung lagi. Akashi - sensei, aku menunggu jawabanmu dari pernyataan cintaku kepadamu waktu itu. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


Title : YES

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

Rate : T

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, AU, Humor, OOC, Romance,

Tema : Guru dan Murid (Akashi 25 tahun guru petugas UKS dan Kuroko 18 tahun kelas 3 SMA)

Disclamer : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Lagu Ispirasi :

Acid Black Cherry - Yes, Aitai, Kimi ga Inai ano hikara, Ai no Baka

Command : Ini fanfic Akakuro pertama saya setelah berhasil move on dari pairing visual kei yang saya sukai T.T Happy reading, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Sudah sempat pensiun jadi author :v

# AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

Langit begitu gelap dan kelam. Suara gemuruh terdengar begitu jelas di balik awan berwarna hitam. Hawa dingin disertai hebusan angin basah membuat semuanya terasa mulai begitu lembab di seluruh tempat yang diterpanya.

Tetesan air hujan mulai terlihat membasahi sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari stasiun Shibuya. Perlahan namun pasti, tetesan hujan itu semakin banyak dan membuat semuanya tersirami air yang jatuh dari langit. Hujan telah turun, tepat di musim dingin ke delapan belas bagiku.

Tiga puluh satu Januari adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahun yang selalu jatuh tepat pada musim dingin. Selalu dan tidak akan berubah kecuali aku tinggal di negara tropis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Itulah namaku yang saat ini menikmati jatuhnya air hujan seorang diri di sini. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit dan warna mata yang senada pula. Wajah datar dan jarang menunjukan ekspresi sebagaimana layaknya manusia. Aku juga memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis yang membuat orang – orang tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tinggi badanku 168 cm dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sebenarnya bukan karena keinginanku sendiri aku berada di sini (taman yang tak jauh dari Stasiun Shibuya). Melainkan aku memiliki sebuah janji kepada seseorang yang kusukai, sejak aku masih berusia tujuh tahun. Bisa dibilang ini adalah cinta pertamaku. Orang yang ku nantikan saat ini masih berstatus sebagai guruku di sekolah. Ia mengajar mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Nama guru yang kusukai itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua di atasku.

Akashi Seijuuro. Lebih sering ku panggil Akashi – sensei. Pria yang memiliki tinggi badan 173 cm tidak terpaut bagitu jauh denganku dan memiliki rambut merah. Ia juga memiliki mata tajam berwarna merah dan pupil berbentuk vertikal, mirip seperti mata kucing itulah yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu di bawah hujan seperti ini.

Aku sangat menyukainya dan mulai mencari tahu tentangnya melalui apa saja yang ku dapat. Dari seorang kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan, pemain shogi solo, dan merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi Company. Akashi Company merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Tapi, suatu ketika saat aku masih baru beberapa bulan menjadi siswa SMA Seirin. Aku bertemu dengannya sebagai seorang guru di sekolahku. Aku pun tergerak untuk menjadi salah seorang stalker dan pengaggum rahasianya.

Setiap minggu kutuliskan puisi indah untuknya. Mengucapkan kata suka berkali – kali dalam tulisan yang kubuat. Tentu saja aku melakukannya secara diam – diam. Hal itu akan berlangsung selama aku masih bersekolah di sini di SMA Seirin.

Aku pun bersyukur memiliki keberadaan yang tipis. Karena dengan kemampuan alami iku ini aku bisa menjadi stalker yang selalu menyaksikannya membaca puisi yang selalu ku buat untuknya. Aku sangat senang walau Akashi – sensei tidak menyadarinya.

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat. Aku pun sudah menjadi murid kelas XII yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dan menempuh kehidupan yang baru. Entah itu sebagai mahasiswa atau guru TK yang menjadi pilihanku. Namun sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini aku harus memutuskan sesuatu. Memutuskan untuk memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa aku Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai Akashi Seijuuro.

Aku yakin harus mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah liburan musim panas. Aku langsung menghadap kepada Akashi – sensei di ruang pribadinya. Dengan perasaan yang gugub yang berhasil bersembunyi di balik wajah datarku, aku berhasil mengatakannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Akashi – sensei."

Namun, setelah mendengarnya, Akashi – sensei hanya diam dan mengusap rambutku. Akashi – sensei hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Padahal jawaban yang ingin ku dengar 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Akashi –sensei menggantungkan perasaanku. Itu yang ku tahu. Diterima atau ditolak oleh Akashi – sensei aku tak tahu.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, entah apa yang mendorong diriku untuk selalu ingin bertemu dengannya setiap berada di sekolah. Tak jarang pula aku berkonsultasi tentang pelajaran di luar Bahasa Inggris dan Akashi – sensei menyambutku dengan baik. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sangatlah gundah karrena Akashi – sensei belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Tapi dilain pihak aku menyukai ini. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Bersamanya, menikmati bulan – bulan terakhirku di SMA Seirin.

Seiring itu pulalah perasaanku kepada Akashi – sensei semakin berkembang lebih dari yang kupikirkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Hingga sampailah mengakui sebuah rahasia. Rahsia bahwa akulah penggemar rahasianya karena aku sudah tidak bisa menerima perlakuannya saat aku mengatakan, aku mencintainya. Mengusap kepalaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu Akashi – sensei. Tolong jadikan aku kekasihmu! Aku mohon. Jangan perlakukanku seperti biasanya! Aku mohon."Aku mengatakannya berkali – kali dengan nada yang cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai keluar ruang pribadinya.

Namun hari itu sangatlah sial bagi Akashi – sensei karena perkataanku.

Tepat hari itu, Akashi – sensei hampir saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Maafkan aku Akashi – sensei.

Aku tahu itu adalah kesalahanku.

Kesalahan yang sangat fatal bagimu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Akashi – sensei.

Harusnya aku sadar. Kami saat ini terbatasi oleh sebuah status.

Guru dan murid.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh Desember. Aku selalu ingat hari itu. Hari dimana Akashi – sensei berulang tahun. Pada hari itu juga Akashi – sensei memintaku untuk datang menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. Tepat setelah jam pelajarannya di kelasku selesai.

Ku kira saat itu Akashi – sensei akan menasihatiku tentang nilai Bahasa Inggrisku yang bisa dibilang memang kurang bagus. Akan tetapi, saat berada di ruang kerja Akashi – sensei , ia membicarakan hal lain denganku.

"Tiga puluh satu Januari. Kita harus bertemu di taman dekat Shibuya. Apapun situasi dan kondisinya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi – sensei langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "Aku akan menjawab pernyataanmu pada hari itu dan sekarang kau boleh pergi."

'Benarkah itu?' Aku terkejut. Namun setelah sadar, dengan sopan aku undur diri dari ruangan pribadinya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku di sini. Aku memang harus segera pergi.

Aku pun meninggalkan ruangan Akashi – sensei dengan perasaan senang. Karena pada akhirnya Akashi – sensei akan menjawab pernyataanku. Aku sangat menantikannya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang hari itu pun tiba. Walau hujan sudah membuat tubuhku basah kuyup seperti ini, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Menunggu Akashi – sensei berserta jawabannya.

"Tetsuya!" Suara itu. Akashi – sensei. Aku pun berbalik untuk menemukan sumber suara itu. " Tak ku sangka kau masih mengingat perkataanku waktu itu."

'Hup' Di saat bersamaan aku menerima sebuah bola basket yang sengaja Akashi – sensei lemparkan untukku.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menunggu hari ini Akashi – sensei."

Akashi – sensei pun tersenyum dan mendekat kepadaku. Jantungku berdebar – debar seperti biasanya. Tapi, aku bersyukur memiliki wajah yang datar, karena aku bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungku ini.

"Tetsuya. Selamat ulang tahun ke delapan belas." Ucapnya dengan memegang kedua pundakku.

"Akashi – sensei... " Aku tahu wajahku saat ini memerah karena orang yang kusukai memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk pertamakalinya. "Arigatou..."

"Tetsuya. Apa kau ingat hari itu?" Aku mendongak dan menatap Akashi – sensei. "Hari dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat kau kabur dari rumahmu karena tidak mau mandi." Clotehnya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Itu kan masa lalu." Tidak ku sangka Akashi – sensei masih mengingatnya. Jika kuingat kembali itu memalukan.

"Dan sekarang hari itu terulang lagi. Kau pasti tidak mandi setelah pulang sekolah demi bertemu dengankukan?" Apa yang Akashi – sensei katakan memang benar. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung kemari dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kini sudah basah.

.

.

.

.

Kami pun terdiam sejenak. Hanya derasnya suara hujan yang menjadi backsound dari keheningan antara Aku dan Akashi – sensei saat ini. Aku masih setia menatap kedua mata Akashi – sensei yang masih menatapku.

Aku ingin mengatakannya lagi. Mengatakan jika aku menyukainya dan setelah itu Akashi – sensei akan menjawabnyakan? Seperti janjinya waktu itu kepadaku.

"Akashi – sensei... Aku menyukaimu. Maukah Akashi – sensei menjadikanku kekasih Akashi – sensei?"

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya Tetsuya?" Ia berbalik bertanya kepadaku dengan sedikit seringai.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku datar tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang ku katakan kepadanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Akashi – sensei pasti akan menjawabnya. "Bukankah Akashi – sensei mau menjawabnya hari ini. Makanya aku mengulanginya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tetsuya." Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. "Sebelum aku menjawabnya, ku tantang kau bertanding one on one."

"Tapi..."

"Kau pilih menerima tantanganku atau kau tidak akan pernah tau jawabanku dari kata – katamu itu kepadaku sebelum kau lulus sekolah?"

"Lulus sekolah?" Kataku datar seperti biasanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai lulus sekolah itu lebih baik."

"Tetsuya! Kau menolakku?"

"Tentu saja Akashi – sensei. Aku tahu aku akan kalah dari Akashi – sensei karena aku tidak pernah memasukan bola ke dalam ring." Akashi – sensei menghela nafas mendengarkan jawabanku.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dari orang sepertimu, Tetsuya. Sebaiknya kau turuti perintahku. Aku tak suka melihatmu murung. Ayo ikut aku!" Perintahnya.

"Akashi – sen— Tunggu!" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – kataku. Akashi – sensei sudah menarikku jauh dari tempat kami bertemu.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam dan mengikuti langkahnya yang begitu cepat. Dengan masih membawa bola basket yang ia berikan, kufokuskan untuk melihat Akashi – sensei yang saat ini juga telah basah dengan pakaian ia kenakan saat ini. Kemeja hitam dan celana yang senda. Pakaian itu terlihat tidak terlalu formal. Menurutku.

Langkah kami pun terhenti di sebuah lapangan basket. Lapangan itu sangatlah sepi. Mengingat saat ini hujan sedang turun dengan intensitas cukup deras dan hanya ada kami (aku dan Akashi – sensei) di tempat ini.

"Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi – sensei dengan mengambil bola basket yang ku pegang. "Peraturan untuk one on one yang ku berikan padamu sangatlah mudah. Kau cukup memasukan satu bola ke dalam ringku sudah cukup. Maka aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apa Akashi – sensei serius? Aku masih memilih Akashi – sensei menjawabnya setelah aku lulus sekolah."

"Kau pilih menuruti perintahku atau nilai Bahasa Inggrismu ku kurangi. Aku saat ini serius. Aku tidak pernah bermain – main meskipun engkau muridku!" Akashi – sensei mengakhiri kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Saat itu pun aku tahu dia kecewa dan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

'Dap! Dap! Dap!' Suara pantulan bola terdengar begitu berat melompati lapangan basket yang saat ini sedang basah. Baik aku dan Akashi – sensei pasti akan susah men-drible bola dengan keadaan saat ini. Jika ini adalah pertandingan resmi pasti saat seperti ini semua tim tidak diizinkan bermain karena berbahaya bagi para pemain.

Aku berkonsentrasi. Mengamati bola yang saat ini Akashi – sensei pantulkan. Dalam pikiranku saat ini aku harus segera merebutnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ring.

Mata aquarame-ku pun melebar. Aku tahu saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk merebut bola itu.

"Kau lambat, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi – sensei yang berhasil menghindar dari seranganku. Tak lama kemudian samar ku mendengar bola itu sudah melewati ring. "Aku berhasil memasukannya, Tetsuya." Akashi – sensei menatapku senjenak. "Ku perintahkan kau untuk memasukan bola ke dalam ring-ku. Atau nilai Bahasa Inggrismu yang biasa – biasa itu ku buat minus."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Akashi- sensei!" Kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku pun berlari mengambil bola yang saat ini bebas. Aku harus mendapatkan bola itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ring.

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENDAPATKANNYA TETSUYA!" Teriak Akashi – sensei dan melesat mengambil bola yang saat ini bebas.

Ah sial! Bola itu tak bisa ku gapai. Akashi – sensei berhasil mendapatkannya kembali dan melewatiku kembali. Sekali lagi bola itu berhasil masuk melewati ring.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH DEMI NILAI BAHASA INGGRIS-KU!" Aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Motivasi yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Aku dan Akashi – sensei masih bertanding.

Selama bertanding Akashi – sensei sudah berhasil memasukan bola sebanyak dua puluh tujuh kali, sedangkan aku nihil. Aku pun sudah putus asa. Begitu susahnya memasukan satu bola kedalam ring seperti biasanya sudah kalah telak. Kalah telak dari Akashi – sensei yang dulu adalah kapten dari tim basket SMA Rakuzan. Tapi semuanya belum berakhirkan? Aku tak mau menyerah.

Tapi keinginanku tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi fisikku.

Suara pantulan bola dengan cipratan air masih terdengar. Akashi – sensei masih menungguku merebutnya. Tapi, saat ini aku sudah kelelahan. Nafasku sudah tidak teratur seperti sebelumnya. Pandanganku mulai menjadi sedikit kabur. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, aku akan pingsan.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi – sensei memanggil namaku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Sudah cukup Akashi – sensei. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertanding melawanmu. Biarkan aku beristirahat meskipun langit menghujamku dengan air yang sama denganmu.

Kakiku mulai tidak bisa menahan tubuhku lagi. Aku sudah terlutut dan sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku.

'Bruk!'

Gelap. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar suara hujan.

"Tetsuya! Jangan pingsan sekarang! Dengarkan perintahku, Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

"Akashi – sen – sei." Entah mengapa saat Akashi mengatakannya aku langsung membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat.

Mataku melebar dengan lututku yang masih menahan tubuhku. Tapi, tidak hanya itu saja yang menahanku. Akashi – sensei menahan tubuhku dan tangannya saat ini memelukku dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Tetsuya." Suara Akashi sensei terdengar khawatir.

"Sepertinya begitu Akashi – sensei. Untuk jawaban Akashi – sensei. Sepertinya aku harus menunggunya setelah kelulusan..." Aku pun mencoba sedikit tertawa dan di saat yang bersamaan Akashi – sensei melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu. Karena aku ini orang yang kuat." Lanjutku datar sedatar mukaku. Tak lupa aku angkat tanganku dan kutunjukan ototku yang tidak terlihat kepadanya.

"Kau itu tidak punya otot. Percuma kau berpose seperti itu." Ia tersenyum. Candaanku sepertinya berhasil. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Tentu saja Akashi – sensei."

Kami pun berdiri bersamaan dan saling berhadapan.

Akashi – sensei meraih tangan kananku. Sebelum menggenggamnya erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya perlakuannya. Jujur ini membuatku sedikit malu. Karena ini untuk kedua kalinya Akashi – sensei berpegangan tangan. Aku hanya memperhatikan tanganku yang dipegangnya. Tak lama kemudian tangan Akashi – sensei yang lain melingkarkan sesuatu di jari manisku. Sesuatu berwarna merah.

"Kau sudah bekerja , maukah kau menerimanya?"

"Menerima pita merah dari Akashi – sensei?" Cletukku yang tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi – sensei melingkarkan pita berwarna merah di jariku saat ini.

"Padahal aku sedang mencoba untuk romantis kepadamu. Tapi kau sendiri tidak mengerti."

Aku kembali menatap Akashi – sensei dengan datar.

"Ku katakan langsung untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu saat itu. Aku juga menyukaimu. Tetsuya dan pita merah ini sebagai bukti keseriusanku kepadamu. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku dan pendamping hidupku. Apa kau bersedia, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Akashi – sensei..." Aku tidak percaya. Akashi – sensei melamarku?

"Terima kasih atas puisi – puisi yang kau tuliskan untukku. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi mengingat status kita sebagai guru dan murid aku hanya bisa memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Akashi – sensei mengusap rambutku yang telah basah. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya dan sekarang aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Akashi – sensei! Aku menerimamu. Iya aku mau. Aku mau menjadi milikmu dan menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Akashi-kun."

Aku pun langsung memeluknya. Perasaanku saat ini sangatlah bahagia, bahkan lebih dari itu. Akashi Seijuuro. Orang yang kusukai mambalas perasaanku dan langsung melamarku. Aku sangat bahagia. Sampai tak kusadari air mataku telah menetes cukup deras dan terhapus begitu saja oleh air hujan.

Aku bahagia.

Terima kasih Akashi –kun.

Terima kasih sudah menjawab pernyataanku di hari itu dan ini adalah kado terbaik yang pernah ku dapatkan di usiaku yang baru saja menampaki usia delapan belas tahun. Sungguh bahagia. Meskipun hujan masih setia membasahi tubuh kita dan sama – sama menghapus air mata bahagia kita.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Omake**

"Akashi-kun mengapa kau hanya memberiku pita? Bukannya cincin? Bukankah kau baru saja melamarku?" Protesku saat kami sedang berteduh di sebuah halte.

"Itu berbahaya, Tetsuya. Kau itu masih berstatus menjadi muridku. Akan berbahaya jika ada salah satu warga sekolah yang tahu tentang hubungan asmara kita. Jadi aku mohon kepadamu, sembunyikan hal ini dengan baik dari siapapun."

"Ano... Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah ciuman untuk peresmian status kita?"

"Aku tidak mau." Aku benar – benar kecewa dibuatnya. "Simpan, saja keinginanmu itu di hari pernikahan kita."

"Hari pernikahan?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah kau lulus aku berencana untuk langsung mengajakmu menikah mengingat setelah hari kelulusanmu itu, kau sudah bukan muridku lagi dan usiamu sudah genap delapan belas tahun. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku, Tetsuya seumur hidupku." Ia pun kembali memegang tanganku dan menautkan jarinya di sela – sela jariku.

"Aku akan menuggu hari itu, Seijuuro-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Selesai juga setelah berganti – ganti cerita yang intinya sama. Kurokonya melankolis banget. Tapi ya sudahlah. Alurnya juga kecepetan kayaknya. Happy AkaKuro :D


End file.
